Worst Friends Ever
by stubbornasamule
Summary: Clary meets a waiter at a restaurant who takes a deep interest in her. She reciprocates the interest and goes on a date with the golden beauty. What once was innocent flirting turns into a genuine, and passionate love. What conflicts could arise? [Jon&Izzy]{Jace&Clary}
1. Chapter 1

Worst Friends Ever

Clary meets a waiter at a restaurant who takes a deep interest in her. She reciprocates the interest and goes on a date with the golden beauty. What once was innocent flirting turns into a genuine, and passionate love. What conflicts could arise?

I changed into a flowy, white, strapless crop top that had sleeves on the arms, black stripes and a sweetheart neckline, a pair of high waisted ripped shorts, and black heels. I grabbed my wallet, keys and black sunglasses from my dresser, and ran down the stairs of my New York City apartment.

"Mom I'm meeting Izzy, Alec and Simon at a restaurant. Be back later." I shouted to my mom.

She replied only seconds later. "Okay. Have fun. Be safe. Do you have your key?"

"Yeah mom.", I said half listening, while texting Simon on my rose gold iPhone 6.

I exited the building and started my way to the restaurant. When I got there, I didn't spot any of my friends at the old fast food diner so I grabbed a booth and texted back and forth between Izzy, Alec and Simon. After a minute or two, a blonde waiter came to the booth. He was beautiful. Like super beautiful. The kind of man I wanted to do things to in my dreams.

"Hi. My name's Jace. Can I help you?" The guy, Jace-God I even want to have sex with his name it's so hot-asks.

"Hey. Um I'm just waiting on a few friends but I'll take a water please." I reply trying to keep my voice steady.

"All right. Any appetizers?"

"Not at the moment thanks."

"Alright I get that water for you." Good. I'll need it. I smile at him.

He comes back moments later. "Here ya go." He almost drops the water on me and stutters out "Sorry I get nervous when I'm around pretty girls."

"Use that line often blondie?" I say jokingly.

"Nope. As I said-I get nervous." He laughs a little and I join. "Would you um maybe like to go out sometime with me?" He asks and it's my turn to sputter out an answer.

"Sure. But I'll have to get your number."

"And I'll need your name." He says getting a pen and a napkin and scribbling numbers down.

"Clary." I smile shyly at him as he gives me the napkin and walks away with a wink.

After five minutes of more waiting, Alec and Izzy come inside.

"Hey clary. How are you today?" Iz asks.

"I am perfect. It's a perfect day." I say

"Jeez what's in to you?" Alec asks.

"Oh my god Alec! I missed you so much! How's college? How are the boys? Wait-How's Magnus?!" I say hugging him tightly and wiggling my eyebrows when I mention Alec's latest boyfriend.

"It's great. The boys are cute. Magnus is great. It's hard to make stupid decisions when you aren't there. Which makes it boring sometimes."

"Aww same here. And it's easier to make stupid decisions when your not here because I cant here your lousy

ass voice telling me not to do something." I say as we sit down, Alec on the inside seat of the booth me next to him.

Alec and I were best friends once upon a time-we still are. He's like my brother and it's been hard and weird without him. I lean into him, knowing that I should cherish the time that he is here with me instead of away at UCLA. He looks down at me, worry written on his face. "Clare you okay?"

"Yeah I just missed you a lot." I say hugging him to me.

"I missed you too buddy." He says as he wraps his long arm around me.

After lunch, which included flirting banter between Jace and me, Alec walked me home and spent the night. I got ready for bed, slipping on a chunky gray knit sweater, black, tight, comfy short shorts, and black thigh high socks. Jace texted me before Alec put in the first movie.

'Hey. It's Jace. How's tomorrow at 8:30 for coffee?' The text reads. I smile a little to myself.

'Sounds good. You picking me up?' I reply

'Yeah. What's your address?'

I give him my apartment number and the apartment complex address and we text during the movie without Alec's knowing.

The next morning, I wake up in my fluffy, gray comforter with my light pink sheets tangled at my feet. I rub my face and pick up my phone from its spot on the bedside table.

Yawning, I scroll through my Twitter, and Instagram and Facebook feed and after 10 minutes decide to get up. It's 8:25 and I decide to go into the guest room to wake up Alec.

When he awakes abruptly, I go downstairs and make a cup of coffee.

There's a knock on the apartment door and frowning I go open it.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuckfuckshit.

"Fuck. Hey. Um coffee at 8:30 meant coffee at 8:30 in the morning?" I say to Jace.

"Yeah. It's fine if your not ready."

"I'm so sorry. God come in. I'll be ready in just a sec I swear." As I run up the stairs, Alec is going down, mumbling incoherent things about coffee.

When I get to my room, I hastily pick out an outfit, and start to brush my hair. I chose a black strappy lace bralett, a loose white tank top, black ripped jeans and black ankle boots with a chunky heel. I put on my makeup, going with foundation, bronzer, powder finish, eyeliner and mascara. It looked a little chilly out so I grabbed a black jacket, put my hair in a pretty messy bun and went downstairs.

"Clare did you let this stranger into your home." Alec asks, sitting on the couch sipping his coffee.

"Yes. Alec, Jace. Jace, Alec. Let's go Jace. Bye Alec. Leave whenever."

When Jace and I got out of the apartment, we went down the stairs hand in hand. I practically dragged him out of the apartment, not wanting my mom to see him, knowing she'd make a scene. He opens the passenger side door of a small, rusty white for pick up. I hop inside with a thank you and wait for him to get in too.

"So where are we going for coffee today?"

"The old Java Jones. Please tell me you've heard of it."

"Hella yes! Are you shitting me? That place's coffee is my drug!" I say.

Okay! Hope you like it! I'm pretty excited about this story so far. I have a few ideas but honestly I think I'm gonna let this story go where it wants to. Enjoy guys! Fuck. It's been so long since I've been on here? ﾟﾑﾍ? hope no one minds. I've just been swamped with finals and EOCs and my asshat teachers do not make it at all easier.? ﾟﾒﾩ?ￂﾠ


	2. Chapter 2

Worst friends ever 2

When we get to the outdoor cafe that is Java Jones, I tell Jace my order for coffee and get us a small table. I sit on the tall stool, and lean my elbows on the table. 'Someone New' by Hozier starts playing from the small speakers on the coffee truck. I hum the song as Jace comes back with our coffee.

"You listen to Hozier?" Jace asks

"Yeah. He's my favorite singer." I respond, getting giddy.

"Do you know who The Alabama Shakes are?"

"Fuck yeah I listen to them all the time!"

"I have three tickets to their concert next weekend. You wanna come? Im gonna bring this guy Seb."

"Oh my god seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I would love that!"

"Awesome. I'll pick you up with Seb. Sebs kind of hard to deal with and he's not my best friend but he's my friend and he got me the tickets so.."

"Totally fine!"

"I'm serious Clary. If he starts to hit on you tell me. He can get creepy but like I said he's my friend and he got me the tickets."

"Don't worry about it. Do you wanna go for a walk? Central Park is a few minutes from here." I say.

"I would enjoy that immensely."

He takes my hand and helps me down from the stool.

We start to walk around the park, and our hands find their way together. Not being able to ignore the temptation, I pull out a lighter and my cigarette box. I light it and Jace looks seriously surprised.

"Sorry. I can't kick it." I say after taking a drag.

"I don't mind." He responds.

"Really? My last boyfriend broke up with me for it. It's only once or twice everyday, which is less than it used to be."

We discard our empty coffee cups and just talk. He's easy to talk to. And it's not forced conversion. It comes out-well... easily.

My cigarette is done by the time my watch says 9:47, I start to get hungry for real food and Jace suggests a good cafe a block from his apartment.

Upon arrival at the cafe, some girl walks up to me with a pen and picture and I know what she wants. I paint a fake smile on my face as she finds her way in front of my me.

"Hi." I say brightly, still grasping Jace's hand.

"Hi. I'm a big fan and I was just maybe wondering if you could um sign this?" The girl hands me a photograph of me modeling for Armani and a pen.

"Sure, no problem! What's your name sweetie?" I ask taking the pen and pic from her. I glance at Jace, sending him a glance and let go of his hand to sign the picture.

"Abigail." She says with excitement.

"There you go Abigail." She walks off and Jace and I go to the counter to order food.

"That happen often?" Jace asks.

"Not really. Few times a month maybe. I'm used to it by now though. I've been modeling professionally for this agency for a couple years now. I'm going to art school right now though. I'm looking at an apartment to get near school too."

We order food, and drinks. I get a spinach salad with feta cheese, carrots, strawberries and grilled chicken and a berry smoothie. Jace orders skillet grilled chicken with cilantro and lime sauce and a Fiji Water.

"So where are you from Jace?"

"I'm originally from Whales but I moved here for modeling when I was 14. I don't model anymore, Im in my last year of school to go into industrial design and development."

"Wow. Smart guy. I can't say that I've not held up an A+ but I'm definitely not someone who carried out a 4.0 GPA in high school. Maybe a 3.8 at best." I say laughing.

"Where are you from Clare?"

"Clare?"

"Trying it out. You like it?"

"Yeah it's cute."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Not directly."

"Answer. Come on where is the famous model Clary Fray from?"

"Brooklyn. But mom's French and Dads from some village outside of London."

"That's cool. Someone in the city to share my accent from."

I laugh a little.

"Yeah. I guess. Right now my dad's visiting family but Mom's here. She has a hard time traveling back to France because she always wants to stay and gets conflicted."

"Ahh. I can relate. My father is pretty bad about that as well."

"Yeah. I can't act like I'm not just as fucked up about family though. My brother is practically in love with me and when I didn't return the feelings, he kinda went all out. I-i don't even know why I said hat." I say shaking my head and closing my eyes.

"It's fine."

We talk for a while more and I steal bites of his chicken until we're finished eating and Jace has payed the bill. We walk around for a little bit, not straying from the general area of the cafe or park.

I really am starting to like Jace. I've always heard that the first date would make or break the relationship and so far it's making it. Conversation comes easily to us and his accent. God his accent. I could listen to that all day. Unfortunately, my mother calls in the middle of our conversation.

"Sorry. It should only take a minute." I say to Jace.

"No worries." He replies with a smile.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, I need you here."

"Why? I'm actually with a-I'm hanging out with someone right now what's the problem?"

"I found the perfect loft for you but the lady could only show it to us in 30 minutes and is a 20 minute ride there."

"Okay. Um I'll meet you there I guess. I can I get a cab. Send me the address okay?"

"Okay sweetie sounds good. Bye I love you."

"Bye mom love you too."

I hang up and turn to Jace.

"It's been really fun and I want to hang out again but there's an apartment I have to look at in 30 minutes and I have to leave. I'm sorry."

"No worries it's totally fine!"

"Thank you so much for today I had a really good time." I tell him

"Yeah! I would love to do it again sometime." Yes! A second date! He wants a second date!

"Yes totally!"

"And the concert! You still on for that?"

"Of course!"

"I'll pick you up around 7:30 on Saturday."

"Sounds great."

He grabs me a cab and before I get in he steals a kiss. Before I knew it even started it was over and he closed my door. I nearly squeaked. He was nothing like Sebastian or Henry. This handsome guy hailed me a cab, opened my door for me then kissed me. Is this real life?

I gave the cabbie the address my mom messaged me and he drove in its direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**super duper sorry for not updating in so long. I had a vacation to Hawaii for two weeks and I just got home like 45 minutes ago. I wasn't on my phone much just because it was a vacation but when I had it, I wrote this for you guys. I did run through it a few times to change around somethings but it may not be perfect bc Im human. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

WTE ch 3

A week after my date with Jace and looking at the studio my mom found, I signed a lease for the small studio apartment. In the week following Jace and I had more dates, and hung out more. This Saturday we were going to the Alabama Shakes concert with his friend, Seb. We were hanging out again today at Java Jone's. I was still moving out of my Mom and Dads apartment and Jace offered his help in the matter after coffee.

The studio is beautiful with exposed brick walls and a lot of windows. From the door, you walked into the large living space, with a small kitchen and breakfast bar on the left wall. The ceiling was super high and hanging from it were tons of pendant lights hanging at all different lengths, giving the whole space more warmth. The 'bedroom' if you could call it a room was separated from the living space and kitchen by a four foot tall wall. It was the perfect size. I had been living here for four days and had my bed, kitchen and a tv all set up.

My bed was simple with a concrete gray comforter, blush pink pillows and sheets, and a soft white blanket with black tassels on the ends. The kitchen had a stove top, a sink, a microwave, a coffee machine and a fridge in it. I still needed to get stools for the breakfast bar and find stuff to put in the living room. But, it was home and I loved it so much already. For a space this big I also wasn't paying that much for rent. Only $1,840 a month. I had my clothes here too. They were hanging on the far wall in my bedroom, with drawers right below them. The bathroom was cool too. It was next to the bedroom and inside was-obviously a sink and toilet-a super cool shower and freestanding tub. The shower had three feet of marble surrounding it and then the rest of the walls of it were glass. The bath was right next to it.

I left for my date with Jace, grabbing my keys, and purse. I walked to Java Jone's and inside, I didn't see Jace so I texted him.

C: Hey. Just got to Java Jone's. You here yet?

He responded only a few seconds later.

J: yeah. I'm on the top floor outside.

C: awesome. See you in a few.

I walked up the stairs after getting a coffee and banana muffin. Immediately I spotted Jace and walked over. He stood up to greet me. I hugged him then pulled away and kissed him. He responded by tightening his grip on me and kissing back. We pulled away after a minute. I got a rush each time we kissed and I loved it. When we sat back down, conversation started to flow. Jace is the easiest person I've ever been able to talk to who's not related to me. I decided to bring up the topic of him meeting my parents.

"So, this coming Sunday is my brothers birthday and my dad is coming back into town and we're having this big dinner and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me and meet my family?"

"Clary, I would love that. Do I have to worry about your dad being a hard ass though?" He responded jokingly.

"Not at all. He's super sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly. He can be protective of me but only if he thinks that I'm truly in trouble. And from the conversations we have every other day I would say that he thinks your okay. But my mom is going to have a discussion about our ages. We are almost 5 years apart."

"No problem. But will she freak about it?"

"I don't think so. I just know it'll come up."

"We should get going. I want to treat you to dinner tonight and if we don't get started now we may not make it."

"Jace you don't have to treat me to dinner. I'm the one making you my slave to help me move."

"Are you kidding? It's my pleasure to treat you to dinner and a pint."

I blush and look down, smiling. "Then I'll be sure to order the most expensive thing on the menu." I say looking up.

I laugh at that. "Okay we should get going."

"Sure. Where's this old flat of yours? It's a great day. we should walk."

I giggle a little bit. "It's a studio apartment not a flat. And it's a sweater not a jumper. And it's a drink not a pint."

"Just wait until you come to England. The terminology there is rubbish. Sometimes I think about sayings that we have and wonder what they even actually mean. They're mostly gibberish." He says as we walk down the stairs hand in hand.

We walk out of the coffee shop and start walking to the old apartment.

When we got there, I unlocked the door.

"Mom I'm here to get the rest of my stuff. I'm here with Jace."I yelled up.

Jace and I walked upstairs to my near empty room. It was only filled with a dresser, nightstand, and boxes everywhere.

"Okay so we're gonna use my moms car to get everything over to my apartment. I have to go get the keys from my mom. I'll be right back."

"Sounds good. I'll start bringing things down."

"Okay."

I walk into my parents bedroom and don't see my mother so I rushed into her bathroom. I saw her. Laying there on her back, her lips a dark, moody nude color. Red circles adorned her eyes. "Mommy what happened?" I whispered to myself. "Jace" I scream. "Jace get help my mother-" I broke down into sobs. He came running and all I could see was my mother laying there motionless.

Later on, when Jace was holding me in the waiting room of a hospital, I remembered something my mother used to do. She would sing this beautiful old French song when I was upset or couldn't sleep. I start to him the tune and silent tears slip from my eyes. "Jace."

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight please? I won't sleep well with her here."

"Why don't we go to my place? It's only a ten minute walk from here so I can walk you here in the morning."

"Okay. But I don't want to leave just yet."

"We won't leave until you ask to."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being the best, sweetest person I've ever met."

After what seemed like an hour later, a doctor pushes through the white doors at the front of the waiting room.

He looks at us and says, "Are you two here for Mrs. Morgenstern?"

"Yes how is she?" I ask, bolting up.


	4. Chapter 4

WFE 4

It's been two days and my mom is still in the hospital. She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and is really weak. My birthday is in six days and I couldn't think of a worse surprise. My mother has Alzheimer's.

Jace is on the phone with his friend Seb talking to him about the tickets for that concert we were going to go to. Apparently Seb still wants Jace to go but Jace is refusing because he doesn't want to leave me. I don't know which side to argue on. I want Jace to stay too but he'd have so much fun if he went. He hangs up the phone and comes back to sit with me on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm just stressed with everything going on and I hate to bring you into it and ruin your fun." I start to rub my face, trying to force the tears away. "I have a shoot for three different magazines this week and Saturday night I have to be at a fundraiser and I still don't know when I get styled for that." By now I was nearly sobbing. "There's no time to see my mom and it's my bprirthday in like less than a week and I'll be without both of my parents."

"You'll get through the photo shoots. I know it. And as for the birthday, let me figure that out. It'll be one you never forget."

Jace is going to my first shoot of the week which happens to be the one I'm doing for Free People. While my stylist for the day, Grace, was teasing and curling and doing many things with my hair, Jace went to a Starbucks down the block and was getting me a coffee. When he came back inside, he was on the phone. After five minutes, he hung up saying, "Okay. Yes. I will. Goodbye. Have fun I love you."

I assume it was his mother or something. Grace ended up putting my hair into a really long, thick fishtail braid with strands falling out everywhere and certain curls pinned up in certain places. My makeup was very simple for the day. They left my eyelids nearly bare, just adding a thick winged eyeliner. I had on mascara, and a pretty, nude, matte lipstick. My nails were rubbed clean then set with a matte black color.

My first outfit was an orange-red bralette with black, ripped denim shorts that had an orange and creme colored pattern on the back pockets. The shoes they put me in where creme colored espadrilles. I went out to the set and for the next forty five minutes, I was configuring myself into different poses and facial expressions.

Jace went to two of my other shoots and the morning of the function, I called him from my apartment.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey. So tonight you know I have that fundraiser and I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Of course. Seeing my girlfriend in a beautiful dress? No question. I'll be there. What time should I be over?"

"Is 6 fine? The event starts at 7:30. I could have my stylist, Magnus over to help you."

"Sure, yeah sounds good."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Bye Jace"

"By Clary"

Later on when Jace comes over and Magnus has finished 'styling' him, he is wearing dark, tight jeans, and a fitted gray shirt with brown lace up shoes that went to his ankle. I'm next to be styled and Jace sits on a stool in the 'living room' waiting for me to come out of the bathroom all dazzled up.

Magnus entered with me-I'm not shy with him anymore(he's gay)- with two garment bags that had my name at the top. The first he unzipped was filled with the bottom of a two piece jumper. The bottoms were a light cream, and high waisted.

"Magnus this might be the best outfit you've ever put me in."

"Hush biscuit. They get better every time."

He pulled out the top from the second garment bag. It was a white, short sleeved, fitted top that had a bit of a sweetheart neckline. The back had grey stripes going down it and a black zipper.

"Magnus I don't have a strapless bra on for this."

"Go get one while I adjust this top a little bit"

I huffed and slipped back on my t shirt, with my skirt on and walked out of the bathroom. Jace was on his phone but when he heard the door, he looked up.

"That's what your wearing?"

"No I have to get a different bra for the top." I say rolling my eyes and walking to the back of my room. I open up one of the drawers and grab a white strapless bra that's filled with lace and white jewels. I walk into the living space with it and as I'm about to enter the bathroom, Magnus yells.

"Clary go get your black Louboutin heels without red bottoms."

"The four inch with thick heel or the five inches with the scalloped closed toe?" I ask.

"Five inch darling." Magnus answers like I should've known.

"Wait wait wait." Jace says. I turn to him. "You have two pairs of black Louboutin heels?!" He asks.

"That's just a sign that I'm definitely not after you for your money." I reply and kiss his forehead, giggling.

"I know. It's because I'm stunningly attractive." He says with a playful smirk.

"You wish. In this relationship, I'm the gorgeous one. You're just my little sidekick."

"Hahaha very funny, Fray."

"You know it." I say as I walk back into the restroom, heels in hand.

"Okay biscuit put those on and we'll see how this top goes." I slip on the heels, making me taller than Magnus and maybe eye level to Jace. I change bras then put on the top. Magnus zips it up and I turn to the mirror. "Okay sit. Now hair."

I sit on a stool in front of the mirror and Magnus quickly starts on my hair. He put half of my hair up in a braid and made my curls messy waves-all of my hair, even the braid, reaching my waist easily. After my hair, he did my makeup. Magnus made my eyes bronze, glittery and smokey with a large cat eye effect. He put lashes on then painted my lips a dark nude color. When I really looked in the mirror at Magnus's work, I gasped. I always did. My face had a natural but bold look with a dusting of bronzer. "Mags you can do wonders on this face of mine.

I walked out of the bathroom and Jace looked up. I walked over to him and stood in between his legs. "How do I look?" I ask him.

"You look beautiful." He places his hands on my arms and rubs them up and down.

I put my hands on his shoulders and lean in and kiss him. My hands rest on the back of his neck and he lays his over mine and kisses back. It's a sweet, long, joy filled kiss and when Magnus clears his throat, I pull away. I give Jace one last kiss and smile. I walk over to my jewelry case in my room and put in some pearl earrings and put on a few rings.

"Mags what time is it?"

"Right now it's 7:25 and the event starts at 8. I think Alexander will be meeting us there."

"Sounds good." I answered. My phone buzzed and I looked down at the text. "Mags Alec is meeting us here instead. He'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Magnus says from the bathroom, where he's picking up all of his hair, makeup and outfit stuff.

I walk over to Jace and lean against the inside of his leg. "Thank you for going tonight and for helping me with my mom. I know we've only been together a couple weeks and you probably think I'm insane or that we're moving too fast bu-" I'm cut of by Jace's thumb on my lips, his palm cradling my cheek.

"Clare I don't think any of that. I think you are amazing and I don't think anyone as sweet and kind as you should go through what you've had o go through with your mom. I really like you and nothing is going to change that." Jace says.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. "How is one person so amazing?"

"I've had to go through a lot in my life too. I'm not perfect Clary. But I've always come out of it stronger." Jace says. "Maybe one day I can tell you all of what I've been through but right now we have a fundraiser to go to." He finishes, pulling away.

There's a knock at the door and I go to greet Alec, who I know is on the other side. When I pull open the door, Alec says hi and I pull him into a hug.

"Hey how are you?" I ask him.

"I'm good! You look great, Clary." He says with a goofy grin.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." I say back

"You're pushing it there." He laughs. "Seriously, Clary you look beautiful. He gives me a brotherly kiss on the head and walks over to Magnus. "Hey Maggie." He kisses Magnus and then hugs him.

When Alec sees Jace home greets him. "Hey Jace." He says with an awkward wave.

"Alec." Jace says with a head nod.

"Shall we go?" Magnus questions.

"Sure. My car is waiting outside." I say.

In the middle of the fundraiser, when everyone is sat at their table, Jace gets a call. He walks out, after saying he'll be back in a jiff. He comes back and pulls me away.

"Clary I'm so sorry I really have to go. It's a family emergency. I had a lot of fun tonight and I'll text you tonight before I go to sleep."

"Yeah. Okay. I guess. Um.. Good luck with your family I guess."

He gives me a quick peck on the forehead and nearly runs away. That's when I know he doesn't like me. I lean against the wall and sigh. I look up at the ceiling and wonder what more damage I could've done.

Jace

I was having a great time at the fundraiser, with Clary and her friends. I loved being able to see her world only two weeks into knowing her, I knew she was going to be special. I wanted to tell her everything that I've been through but it's never been the right time. Half way through the fundraiser, I get a call. When I see the caller ID, I excuse myself to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jace."

"What's wrong?"

The women sighs. "Carter won't stop screaming and crying. She misses you Jace."

"Okay. How is Marie-Kate?"

"She's fine it's just Carter. Will you please get back here Jace? Your daughters need you. With their grandfather here, it's useless to have them stay the night."

"I'll be there right away. Will you put Carter on the phone?"

"Carter your father is in the phone. Says he wants to speak with you." She says to Carter. "Here she is Jace."

"Daddy?"

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I miss you and Grandpa. Can you come get me?"

"Yes I'm on my way. I'll be there in about 45 minutes okay?"

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too. Tell Marie I said I loved her and that if be there in just a little bit."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Super super sorry about the wait! I have had a lot going on in the past couple weeks. My updates might not be too frequent but I put a lot of work into this chapter and we found out something HUGE about Jace! At the moment, my aunt has breast cancer, my grandpa's health is compromised and my parents are going through a divorce and I just had to move out of the barn I was at for five years because of someone there so don't expect a ton of updates soon. Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

WFE 5

Clary

I felt awful for putting so much of my stress and crap on Jace lately after just meeting him. It was two days later and he didn't text me or call me at all. I decided that morning that I would go over to his house that night to apologize and tell him he didn't have to be with me anymore. It was going to be hard because I really liked him and felt like I was already falling for him.

It was still early in the day and I was going to go to breakfast with Magnus and a booker from my agency. I have two meetings after breakfast and then Izzy and I were gonna go to lunch. After lunch i have a fitting for a show I have tomorrow. This morning I had a two hour workout with a new trainer and then showered but I still haven't figured out what to wear. I looked through my vast collection of clothes hanging up all along my back wall again and finally decided on an outfit for the day. It was the end of August and it was starting to get chilly out so I had to choose accordingly. My outfit was simple-black jeans, nude blouse, white blazer and nude heels with a pointed toe. My makeup was simple too. I had a warm eye with a tan color on the lid and a warm brown in the crease and some mascara. My lips were a pretty light nude and I didn't bother with too much foundation or bronzer. I switched my purses, putting everything into my nude Givenchy tote. I put on a black and white watch and was out the door.

I went to my car outside and drove towards the restaurant.

When I got to the nice brunch restaurant, I saw Magnus in all of his glittery glory and walked over.

"Hey Mags how are you?" I ask after hugging him and sitting down.

"I'm good biscuit. How are you?" He asks.

I can only respond with the truth- "I've been better but today I only have one show so that's good. Tomorrow I have three and two more fittings."

"That's good. What show is today? I thought you were off."

"Today is the Mulger show and the fittings are for Miu Miu and Vuitton. Tomorrow is Jablonskis fitting at 6, Chanel show at 12:00, Chloé show at 3:20 and then a Yves Saint Lauren show at 5:15. After I have two more fittings and should be home around 12:30."

"Oh that's right. I forgot about Mulger. So when is your show today?"

"At 7:35. After that I'm going to go talk to Jace. I hated how we ended things at the fundraiser and I feel like he hates me."

"Will it be too late at night? Clary honestly, the Mulger show is probably gonna end around 9."

"I know. I think it'll be okay."

"All right. Just be home by a reasonable time please. You have a lot tomorrow and you definitely don't want to be tired."

"I'll try I swear."

"Where is that agent? Didn't we say 9? It's 9:20."

"I'll text her. She's as busy as I am. She's been setting a lot up for me too so.." After texting her I set my phone down and start to look at my menu.

"Clary do you want to walk in my show Thursday?"

"Of course! What time?"

It went on like this: Magnus sharing details of the show and me gushing about how amazing it would all be. The booker texted me back after 10 minutes saying she wasn't able to make it. I understood completely. I don't know how many times I've had to cancel last minute.

After breakfast with Magnus, I had meeting after boring meeting and I was soon begging for my last one to be over so I could go enjoy a relaxing, healthy lunch with my friend.

After my meetings I go back to my apartment to change for lunch. I opt for a chunky knit gray sweater dress and black over the knee boots without heels. I put my hair in a high messy ponytail that reached the small of my back. How my hair was so long, I don't know. I left on my watch and kept the same purse and headed out.

When I got to the cafe, I immediately spotted Izzy's ink black hair and walked towards her. We had an amazing lunch, talking about everything and yet nothing at all. It was mentally satisfying to have a chill hour with one of my amazing friends at an amazing restaurant. The topic seemed to drift to boys and Izzy asked me about Jace.

"So how are you and that new hottie Jace doing?" She asks.

"I don't know. The other night at the fundraiser he left pretty abruptly and I've been putting a lot on him lately. I guess.. I dunno. I just don't want him to feel pressured to be with me and to support me."

"I understand. So what are you gonna do about it?" She asks before taking a long sip of her bubble tea.

"I was going to see him after my show. And maybe talk to him and explain that he doesn't have to feel pressured or anything."

"You're young Clary. Worrying about so many things like this is giving you stress wrinkles. I think you should call your agent for the show tonight, cancel, move back your fittings and we should have a spa day."

"I really am getting stress wrinkles?" I say, feeling my forehead.

"Like a 45 year old single mother of four kids, two jobs and a dog and cat."

"Okay. I guess I can cancel. And it would give me more time to go talk to Jace."

"See. There's a solution to everything. Let me get this lunch and the spa later. You go do your fittings and just relax Clare. You and your sexy fierce hottie, Jace, will figure it out. Just live like your 22 because you are."

"Thanks Iz. I'll text you later okay?" I say getting up.

"Yeah no problem. Take a nap while you're at it." She says hugging me.

And that's exactly what I do when I get back to my apartment. I had already called and moved up my fittings, so I had two hours before my first one and an hour before the one after.

The alarm I set on my phone wakes me up and I stumble out of bed, glad that Izzy recommended I take a nap. I felt refreshed. I go into the bathroom and open up my drawer full of face washes, scrubs, masks and my favorite makeup wipes. I wipe my face clean of all makeup and change into something easy to slip in and out of. I choose a long sleeve striped crop top, leggings and black Nike tennis shoes.

When I get to the studio I'm doing my fittings at, the woman greets me and we get to work. I am put in four different pieces, all beautiful, and simplistic. When they are finished pinning and taking measurements on me, I thank them and get on my way to get food before my next one. I can't get too much though because I can't be bloated for the next fitting. I get a chefs salad from Java Jone's to go and get in the large SUV I have waiting for me. After my final fitting I go straight to Jace's large loft.

I knock and a few seconds later, Jace comes to the door. His face looks conflicted and I wonder if I came at a bad time.

"Hey Jace." I say,

"Clary how are you?" His voice is tight and he's trying almost too hard too fill up the space in his doorway. I hear a soft laugh from inside and see Jace almost wince.

I immediately feel self conscious with my bare face, big messy ponytail and lazy outfit. I look down at the back of my phone and blush. "Sorry I'll-Um-can we talk some other time? I don't wa-" I'm interrupted by a crash in the kitchen of what sounded like a glass dropping.

"Clary," Jace says pausing, "can I introduce you to some very important people in my life?"

"Right now? While I look like this?"

"You look beautiful, and trust me, they won't know a difference. Just trust me." He takes my hand and starts to lead me inside his cozy apartment.

"So we're okay? You don't hate me?"

"Please I could never hate you."

All of a sudden, two little blonde girls appear in pajamas with chocolate and big grins plastered on their faces. "Clary, these are my daughters, Marie-Kate and Carter." He points to a girl in pink sleep shorts and a matching button down sleep top, with thick golden curls and light green eyes. Then to a shorter, smaller girl who has on long lavender sleeping pants and a grey t shirt with light brown hair and blue eyes.

The blonde girl- Marie Kate speaks "Hello I'm Marie Kate it's nice to meet you" she says. Carter hides behind Jace's legs and smiles shyly at me.

"Girls," Jace speaks up "this is Clary."

I smile at them both, and clutch Jace's hand in shock. I hear a small voice from behind Jace say "I like your hair." Her slight English accent almost identical to Jace's is enough to make my whole day.

"Thank you." I say bending down to her eye level.

"Girls why don't you go clean up in the kitchen and Clary and I are gonna go into the living room for a moment."

With two cute 'okays', they run back into the kitchen. I turn to Jace. "Are you-"I point to my left ring finger, hoping he gets the picture because I don't think I can physically say married.

"No. Divorced unfortunately."

"Oh.?" I can't tell wether to be relieved or confused.

"We were young and thought we were in love."

I nod my head and we sit down on the couch. "So how old are they?"

"Marie-Kate is 7 and Carter is 6. She had them before we were officially married. It's Marie-Kate's birthday today actually."

The girls walk into the room at that moment and ask Jace if they can put on a movie before going to bed. When he says yes, they run off to their rooms to go get their blankets.

"Would you mind staying? I think they like you." Jace asks me

"I have to be home in two hours. My curfew is 11 at the latest because I have to get up really early."

"You'll be back in time." He says with a small smile.

"Okay what movie are we gonna watch then?" I ask, taking my shoes off and sitting with cross crossed legs.

"A Christmas movie!" Marie-Kate says.

"Christmas is in a whole month. How about another movie?" Jace says, while pulling Marie-Kate onto his lap and letting Carter curl into his side. He wraps his arm around my waist and looks at me for reassurance. I start to smile and soon I can't stop smiling at Jace and his two little amazing girls.

When the movie was about half way through, the girls were getting bored and impatient so Jace stopped the movie and Marie-Kate decided we should do 20 Questions to get to know one another. She went first

"What's your favorite...food?"

"Um definitely my moms Raspberry Charlotte." I say pausing to think of a question. "Okay, what is your favorite animal Carter?"

"Elephants." She says quietly.

"Okay now you ask me a question." I encourage her

"What's your favorite color?" She asks

"Gold." I say casting a small glance at Jace and smiling a little. "Okay Marie-Kate, what's one thing you want to do really really bad?"

"Go to a fashion show."

"Really? Did you know that I'm in fashion shows?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I get to wear cool clothes and meet cool people and get to go to fashion shows."

"Wow! Could I go to one of your fashion shows some day?"

"I have one tomorrow you could go to if your not busy." I look to Jace.

"Please Daddy Please?"

"You have school tomorrow sugarplum." He says giving her an amused look.

"Maybe this weekend." I say. I look at the time and realize that I need to go. "I have to go" I say to Jace. "I hate to cut this short I just have to get up at four in the morning." I start to put on my tennis shoes

"It's fine. I'll walk you out."

"Bye clary it was wonderful to meet you." Marie-Kate says.

"You too sweetie." I say smiling at her and Carter, waving.

When Jace and I get to the door, we stop. "Do you have time for coffee tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm almost completely booked."

"What about this weekend?"

"Can't. I'm going to London Fashion Week with some friends." I say putting my head in my hands.

"I understand Clary it's okay."

"I just miss you. I feel like for the next few weeks, I'm so booked that I'll hardly see you."

"You'll see me on your birthday and what about next weekend?"

"What about it?"

"We can just have the weekend a lone. We can have a little three day vacation wherever you want and we don't need to worry about kids or work or anything."

"I would love that so much." I say and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around my torso and I take a deep breath. When we let go he kisses me and we pull away after a minute.

"I remember you saying something about a birthday I'll never forget coming up?"

"Of course. All you have to do is relax and I'll come over with your surprise whenever you want. I can wait all day if you need to."

"You could just spend the night that night."

"I'll ask my mother if she can take them. That sound perfect. Unfortunately I have to go out the girls to sleep now."

"Okay. I'll see you in two days."

"I love you." Jace whispers to me giving me a short kiss after wards.

"I love you." I say back. I do and the assurance that he loves me is the greatest thing I'll ever hear.

"Goodbye Clary."

"Bye Jace." I say, reluctantly letting go of his hands and walking outside to the car.


End file.
